


Super psycho love

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Series: Gotham Fanfictions [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aaron is adorable, Arkham Asylum, Arnold makes Lauren laugh, Barbara and Lauren become friends, Dan hates Jerome, Death, Depression, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, GCPD, Greenwood is creepy, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Harvey dent can he be trusted?, Harvey dent is Lauren's best friend, Hate to Love, Hugo strange may be involved for reasons, Indian hill, Innocent Jerome, Jealous Jerome, Jerome doesn't care, Jerome doesn't know how to show his feelings, Jerome is possessive over Lauren, Jim doesn't like snakes, Knifeplay, Lauren and Jerome are relationship goals, Lauren hates Theo, Lauren knows though, Lauren loves snakes, Love Story, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Manipulative Jerome, Medical Torture, Nicknames, Oswald Cobblepot is a good friend, Pining, Psychological Torture, Richard is possessive over Barbara, Theo is a Little Shit, Theo will pay, the maniax - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting from season 1 episode 16, a 17 year old adopted girl named Lauren goes with her adopted father Dan Drury to the circus with his co workers Jim Gordon and Leslie Thompkins. She meets a young boy named Jerome Valeska after a brawl breaks out between the circus acts. </p><p>  After finding out Jerome's mother is dead, Lauren supports him as best as she can due to growing feelings. Will she feel the same after finding out he killed his mother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The circus boy

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jerome and I can't wait till he comes back! So this is just something I've been waiting to write for a while!

The dramatic carnival music errupted throughout the reasonably large circus tents as the flying graysons threw eachother around in the air, performing flips and spins in the process. Jim and Leslie seemed to be enjoying the show as neither of their eyes had been drawn to admiring the tents patterns, unlike mine. Dan the man who adopted me two years ago after my family were killed, was also enjoying the show, his hazel eyes were taking in every sight before him. Normally I'd enjoy times like this and I'd indulge in excitement and anticipation of their next moves but today was different. The past few weeks had been different. My blue eyes scan the many different coloured lights that were dancing on the tents fabric roof while my fingers twirl through my black ponytail. Dan noticed my eyes drifting around the room and his brows furrowed at my distracted state. His hands fumbled in his pockets and Jim turned to see what was happening. Dan pulls out some money and gently nudges my shoulder causing my blue iris to turn and meet his hazel ones."Here. Go buy yourself some cotton candy and a drink or whatever it is you want."He says with a warming smile and my eyes glance at the money which seemed to be a brilliant excuse to escape and then at the circus act that seemed to be the only poor excuse of family time we'd had in a long time and the only reason we were here was because Leslie had bought the tickets. I inhaled a deep breath before taking the money and smiling back a him gratefully."Thank you..."I muttered as I took my leave."Lauren, make sure that your phone is off silent...just incase..."Dan calls to me and I roll my eyes at his worried behaviour, it was the circus, What's the worst that could happen? Then again it is Gotham.

The second I exited the tent the cold wind practically froze my already pale skin with one little breeze. I didn't remember it being this cold before the show but perhaps it's because of all the lights inside the tent. I stuffed the money Dan had given me into one of the pockets of my black shorts with were over the top of some black leggings before zipping my black leather jacket up, covering my black vest top underneath. I started walking towards the stalls, my eyes scanning over all the ridiculous games that were a waste of money before I accidentally knocked into someone."Ow...I'm so sorry!"I say as I turn to be entranced by the most beautiful pair of bluey green eyes. He was about my age- ginger hair, neatly gelled back, his lips were a light tinted pink shade and his face was very well structured with a perfect jaw line. He wore a long brown coat with a blue zip up jumper and a red and grey checkered shirt underneath and black trousers. The auburn haired boy looks back at me for a second looking startled before his rapid breathing seems to calm slightly."No it's fine..."He says timidly whilst he fumbles with his coat sleeves out of nerves I assumed before turning to take his leave again."Excuse me.."I call out to him and he slowly stops and turns back around to meet my gaze again."I...urm...I can't find the drink stall and well to be completely honest with you, I'm kinda lost. Do you know where to go?"I say timidly with a soft smile as I fold my arms tightly against my body, hoping to gain some sort of warmth. The ginger haired boy seems to pause and think for a moment, he looks scared and confused before a small timid smile makes it's way onto his features."Sure...it's this way..."He says as he walks back over to me and starts to walk alongside me, still fumbling with his sleeves."You look cold..."The boy says without meeting my gaze but seemingly knowing where he's going rather well."I am...You look worried..."I say whilst looking down at my black leather boots for a moment before turning to look at his concerned features."I can't find my mother. I haven't seen her since she left this morning."He says with a emotion filled expression which makes my brows furrow, sympathetically and I nudge his arm playfully which causes him to meet my gaze."I'm sure you'll find her, don't worry about it."I say and he stops in front of the drink stall with me and I notice that he's waiting for me while I order which causes me to blush lightly and smile to myself."Can I have two cokes please?"I order and the boys eyes seem to narrow in confusion to my request and after I receive my drinks and have paid, I hold one out for him but he shakes his head."No, I can't. It's yours. You paid for it."The boy says in his timid tone of voice which causes me to roll my eyes."Just take the drink and technically Dan paid."I say and he gently takes the drink from me as we walk."So can you show me the way back to the entrance to the circus tent?"I ask him with a sweet smile like butter wouldn't melt and he slowly nods at me while leading the way."Who's Dan?"He finally asks after a few moments of silence and I sigh heavily before saying."He's the man who adopted me."This causes the boys features to furrow as he looks at me but I just shake my head at him."What does your mother do?"I ask him while sipping on his drink and I'm nite entirely sure but it looked as though he was angry at something."She's a snake dancer."He mumbles to me in a barely adorable tone which causes me to stare at him for a little longer than I should of.

Soon we were around the corner from the entrance and he mumbled his goodbyes before taking his leave which made me feel a little hurt. I didn't even find out his name. I slowly made my way around to the entrance to see everyone stood outside, most of the acts getting medical attention. What did I miss?

Dan and Jim come jogging over in a panicked state with causes me to raise a single brow."Where have you been? I told you to take your phone of silent and you didn't even have it turned on!"Dan expresses with a angry expression and a raised tone as his hazel eyes bore into me but I just stare at the injured clown."What happened to Chuckles Jr?"I ask Jim and Dan with a amused expression which Dan doesn't seem to be very impressed with."The acts don't exactly take kindly to each other."Jim explains in his own way as his blue eyes flicker between the clowns and graysons. His eyes seem to become glued to Leslie before he starts to head over to her. Dan pushes me forward towards some seats and forces me to stay put."I was making friends..."I mumble to myself while pouting. Dan braces up whilst looking down at me and that is when I know that I'm in for a lecture."Do you know how much danger you could have put yourself in?"Dan starts of and I attempt to resist the urge to roll my eyes at him."You could've gotten yourself hurt!"He says whilst folding his arms over his chest. Jim comes wondering over with Leslie and they stand watching the parental issue awkwardly."In my defense, I wasn't technically in danger because I escaped the circus brawl where the danger was."I say with a smug smirk which causes Jim to resist the urge to laugh, smile or even grin. Dan scowls at me before mumbling."Touché...This isn't over though."He turns to face Jim and Leslie awaiting to be bombarded with information they had learnt."The problem seems to be a family fued. They seem to be fighting over some girl named Lila Valeska."Jim explains to Dan and I listen in out of boredom whilst my eyes scan and of the grumpy clowns. Some of the clowns were even drunk which was a sight I never thought I'd see."She's a snake dancer..."I overhear Leslie say to Dan and my attention immediately refocused on Jim, Dan and Leslie."Then lets ask one of her lovers where she is, shall we?"Dan says and the group immediately turns to the fat dark skinned man in red clothes and a white painted face, the man who had previously been the circus announcer."Do you mind taking us to Lila Valeska?"Dan says to the man who pretends to not know the woman's name."Lila?"The man says with a clueless expression before Jim and Leslie both look at him and say."The snake dancer."Which causes the fat man to gulp and look extremely worried by the knowledge.

After a while of the wind pounding on everyones skin, making me crave my beds presence more and more as time goes on we finally arrived at a trailer which was quiet a distance from the circus. The fat man knocks on the trailer door and theres a little bit of rumbling inside, indicating that someone was moving inside before the trailer door opens and my eyes make contact with those heavenly blue and green ones once again as the red haired boy I had previously been spending some time with came out of the trailer."GCPD...I'm Detective Dan Drury and this is Detective Jim Gordon...we are here to speak with Lila."Dan says while showing Jerome his badge before Jim could even open his mouth which causes me to smirk to myself at the competition. The ginger haired boys eyes flicker between everyone's before he said."She's not here. Why? Did something happen?"The boy asks with a worried tone of voice as he comes out of his trailer and closes the door behind him."There was a fight between the Graysons and Lloyds. Do you know where she is?"Jim asks the boy who was holding eye contact with me for a moment, Dan didn't fail to acknowledge that either. His eyes flickered back to Jim."No, I don't know, the last time I saw her was this morning, before I left to the library."The boy says while fumbling with his sleeves like he was earlier, he was very nervous."Are you a relative of hers?"Dan questions with a inquisitive expression, he didn't trust him and I could tell by the way he was looking at him."I'm her son, Jerome."The boy says and I raise a brow, finally he does have a name. Jerome keeps glancing at me and Dan before he finally says."I've been trying to look for her since I got home, but she hasn't been around."Jerome says mostly to Dan and I look down to the floor shyly before I look back up to look at Jerome, he wasn't lying even I knew that. The fat performer man walks over to the ginger boy before saying."Jerome, Relax. These gentleman are here because Owen and Al had a disagreement on stage. Your mother is alright, probably just went for a spree, you know how she can be."Jerome's features change slightly at his words and there was a hint of anger at the performers words but it quickly softens again before he says."I - I don't know, she should be here by now. She left without her hat, her purse, her coat."Jerome lists with a worried expression and I watch him, filled with sympathy. The performer turns to look at Dan, Leslie and Jim."Officers, She is what some might call a party girl, coming home with her knickers in her purse type of girl."The man says in a disrespectful tone of voice and I see Jerome wince at his words, he looked angry again and that made my blood boil with rage."Hey! Don't be so Damn rude and disrespectful mister."I say stepping forward and poking the fat man in the chest."That's his mother you're talking about."I say pointing a finger in a stunned Jerome's direction."No wonder you guys are always so busy fighting amongst yourselves if this is how disrespectful you are to each other."I yell at the fat performer who looks just as surprised and stunned as Jerome is and Dan grabs me by my.forearm and pulls me away from the performer."Sorry. She has a temper."Dan says while looking down at me sternly and I fold my arms whilst mumbling."They all need a lesson in mannerisms."Which causes Jerome to smirk slightly and Jim says to the performer while also smirking slightly."I don't think she'll be coming back with anything in her purse because she didn't take her purse, did she?"Dan, Leslie and Jim were all mentally noting everything that everyone was saying amongst each other. Jerome turned to look at the giant Python that was in it's enclosure before he says."Sheeba's distraught, she knows something is wrong."My eyes look over the Python's body and I impulsively move over to sit beside it's enclosure."It's body is tense. Jerome is right."I say while admiring the snakes scales, I love snakes it was always my favourite creature. I owned one myself when I lived with my parents. Jim and Leslie glanced at Dan who mutters."She specializes in snakes."Jerome watches my fascinated features as I sit so close to the snakes enclosure."That snake does seem agitated."Jim mutters, clearly not a fan of snakes and Leslie giggles to herself at the sight of her boyfriends reaction towards the animal."How fast does a animal like that move?"Jim asks Jerome who's gaze finally lifts from me and back to him."Fast walking pace usually, they rely on surprise mainly."Jerome explains to Jim who is nodding his head at him, Dan suddenly gets a idea and turns to look from me to Jerome."Let her out."Jim scowls at Dan for a moment before realising what he was doing and everyone hears a."Ooo yay!"From me but Jerome simply mutters."Pardon?"Which causes Jim to repeat what Dan had previously said."He said let her out. Jerome obeys both of the detectives and with my help we both got the snake out.

The snake slithers along the floor sniffing in the air before it slithers under a sheet which is on the back of a truck. Jim and Dan throw the sheet aside to find a dark haired woman in bright clothes, covered in fresh blood and wounds. She was dead. Jerome who was stood beside me burst into tears and dropped to his knees, I crouch beside him, pulling him into a tight and comforting embrace that Dan didn't fail to mentally note. Jerome cried into my shoulder, soaking my jacket but I didn't mind at all.

Jim, Dan and Leslie practically brought the whole circus back to the GCPD with them for questioning and the look on Harvey Bullock's face was priceless. I led Jerome to the back room with Jim and Dan for interviewing. I sit across from Jerome with Dan and Jim."What can you tell us about your mother Jerome?"Dan asks Jerome who was still crying slightly."What can I say? She was my mother, she was perfect. Not a very good cook but perfect."This caused Jim and Dan to scoff slightly before Jim asked Jerome."Did your mother have any boyfriends?"Jerome shook his head while sniffing slightly which caused us all to raise our brows."No...she had lovers but never anything more than that."Jim nods understanding at Jerome whowould occasionally glance at me. I felt horrible, earlier I had told him his mother would be fine and clearly I had lied to him."Was Owen Lloyd one of her lovers?"Jim asks Jerome and it snaps me out of my little trance. Jerome thinks for a second before answering a quiet."Yes."Jim nods knowingly before Dan asks."What about Alphonse Grayson?"Jerome nods again at the question before muttering another quiet."Yes."I glance again my hands for a moment before Jim asks Jerome."How did you feel about your mothers love life Jerome?"Jerome thinks for a moment before replying with a serious facial expression."I feel fine with it. If it wasn't for my mothers love life then I wouldn't be here, would I? Sex is a healthy human activity."Jerome expresses to Jim with a honest and serious expression which causes me to.bite my lip gently."Yes...Yes it is."Both Dan and Jim mumble to awkwardly.

After the interview Dan took me home and I went straight to bed, hoping to see that adorable ginger again soon.

*Later that night*

Jim and Dan's POV

Jim and Leslie had followed Cicero's message from Lila which was."The servant of the devil lies in the garden of the iron sisters."and they had found a bloody ax with the hellfire clubs(A old satanic cult) symbol carved into it, Jim had figured out who the killer was after that and had called Dan.

Dan came wondering into precinct, seeing Jim and Leslie stood outside of a interview room."You better have a good reason for dragging me in this late."Dan mumbles to the pair who laugh at him before Jim points to the room and they all enter.

After a while of interrogation, Jerome finally snapped at the accusation of him killing his mother and the innocent act was gone and out came his true colours. Jerome burst into fits of laughter at the news Paul Cicero was his father and the fact he had killed his mother was just a big joke to him. Jerome had no remorse for his actions and for that his next location would be Arkham Asylum. While they were waiting for driver Jerome turned to Dan with a wide and mischievous grin."So you must be who adopted Lauren..."He says in a amused tone of voice while his evil filled eyes bored into Dan's. Dan clenched his fists in anger while he looked at Jerome. How did he even know that? Jim and Leslie glanced between the pair."How do you know that?"Dan muttered calmly which caused Jerome to chuckle evidently amused by the situation."Why should I spoil the fun and tell you that? I bet she's going to be devastated by the news..."Jerome babbles away to himself before letting out a fake gasp of shock."Perhaps she'll even be heartbroken or maybe just maybe she'll be turned on..."Jerome says with a deviant grin aimed at Dan who was clenching his fist tighter."Shut up."Dan mutters to a amused Jerome who rests his cheek on the palm of his hand."She seems like the type to like bad boys. The way she stood up to good ol fatso back at the circus showed that she isn't easily intimidated."Jerome says with a smirk as he continues to make Dan's rage grow then I raises his index finger as he braces up."Oo! I know! After I get out of Arkham, I'll come and pay her a visit and we'll have a little fun! I bet she'd be more than willing to."And that was all Jerome had to say to receive a hard punch straight to the face from Dan. Jim grabs Dan, pulling him.back by his upper arms."YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE NEAR HER!"Dan screams as h gets dragged out of the interview room by Jim and Harvey has to come in and help him."We'll see about that..."Jerome grins to himself as he makes a mental note to find her.


	2. What am I doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan won't tell Lauren what Jerome had said to him...will she have to ask the man himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update this, I lost my Jerome muse for a little while but it's back now!

"CIRCUS BOY KILLS SNAKE CHARMER MOTHER."Those were the headlines of the newspapers. I don't understand, he was so innocent, there has to be a reason for him to do this...or maybe he was just...well...messed up. Perhaps he planned all along to manipulate me. He probably saw me at that circus all lost and innocent and immediately saw me as a target...the worse thing is, the thought of that actually hurts me. Dan has been over protective ever since the interview and he won't tell me why or what Jerome had said, all he will tell me is that he had no remorse for what he had done. I'd tried nearly every night to get a answer from him but he just simply told me to stop obsessing over him because he was dangerous.

I was currently sat in our dark living room, cold air blew through the open window of our upstairs apartment. The sound of the door handle twisting indicated to me that Dan was home, late again. Tonight was going to be the night that he'd tell me if not then he leaves me no choice but to and I know this is going to sound crazy but I'd go to Arkham asylum and ask the man himself. 

Dan came in, locked the door and settled his badge, gun and cuffs on the table. My blue eyes watched his every move with a look that Dan was all too familiar with."Lauren...you are going to ask about him again aren't you?"Dan says with a heavy sigh and I as usual, awaited the same answer."We've been over this. Jerome Valeska was just a messed up boy with mummy issues."Dan said in a surprisingly calm tone of voice. He began to pace towards the kitchen but I followed him, determined to get the truth from him."Again with the lies! It's more than that, I know it is, otherwise you'd tell me everything that happened in the interview, like you do with the others."My voice was shaking as it raised slightly to show Dan that I was desperate for the truth. Dan sighed heavily before saying."You need to give up this obsession. He's going to corrupt your mind. He's a psychotic maniac who's going to be locked up in Arkham asylum for a long time."Dan says in a serious and clearly angered tone of voice. That was it, now or never. I was choosing my fate, no answer then I'm going to Arkham."Just tell me the truth! Can't you see how much you are suffocating me? You are protecting me from someone who's in a asylum! Why? What did he say that is so bad? Why are you so afraid?"I ask Dan, my voice started off raised but it gradually calmed. Dan looked deep in thought, his eyes were glazed over like he wasn't even in the same room as me."Go to sleep Lauren."Dan simply said and I shake my head to myself before I walk out of the room. Arkham asylum it is then.

It took me a while but I managed to get a visiting order without Dan knowing a thing. Now here I was, waiting in a bright white room at a metal table for someone who manipulated me into trusting him...what if he didn't want to see me and just wanted to get into my head...what if-- 

I was cut off as the door opened and the same red head that I met at the circus was pushed into the room with cuffs on. He was in a black and white striped jumpsuit with his red hair gelled back apart from the few run away strands. His bluey green eyes landed on me for a few minutes but his expression was unreadable. He moved to sit at the table, whistling a random tune as he plopped down in his chair across from me. The guard uncuffed him and moved to the door and Jerome gave him a certain look before the guard said."Shout for me if you need me."And with that he moved outside of the door, leaving me with a attractive psychopath that I barely even know. I gulped out of nerves as my blue eyes moved to make contact with Jerome's intimidating greeny blue ones. A sickening grin made its way onto his lips as he looks at me."I have contacts. Hello Gorgeous."He finally speaks and I just stare at him for a moment, frozen in fear before I say."Hello Jerome.."Jerome tilts his head, sensing my fear before he asks."Why are you hear dollface? I didn't expect to see you anytime soon."My eyes take in his handsome features that I'd forgotten about before I say."I'm here for answers. I know what you did, the papers aren't exactly secretive about those things but, you've said something to Dan and now he's terrified of letting me out of his sight."Jerome's lips curve into a smirk at the memory of his promise that he was very well sticking too."Sorry princess but you know I can't spoil the surprise just yet."Jerome teases out causing me to scowl darkly at him. I grit my jaw as tears gently trail down my face. The only way I could get over this was to hurt him or vent at him if that was even possible."This is all a big joke to you. The fact I believed your little innocent act, I helped you when you broke down crying because I thought someone had taken your family from you like they'd done to me. The fact I actually trusted you makes me sick. Now I'm sat here, lying to someone who's been trying to keep me from you because even though I know you'd manipulated me. I can't bring myself to hate you."I cry out and Jerome watches me intensly as I stand up and head for the door. His hand wraps tightly around my wrist as he jumps up out of his seat before he pulls me back. He covers my mouth as I go to scream for help. He mimes out a."Shush." as he makes me sit on the table, his eyes never leaving mine, I felt like I was being hypnotized and although I was in a dangerous position, I wasn't afraid of him and the only thing that scared me was that I knew I should be terrified of him."Now, I'm going to move my hand and you aren't going to scream, are you doll?"He whispers against my ear, his breath tickling my neck and sending a thrilling shiver through my body. His hand slowly pulled away and he moved to rest both of his hands on either side of me, trapping me between him and the table."What happened to you?"I breath out as I look into his now darkened eyes, I didn't mean it as a insult, I was just curious on what had caused him to be this way. He didn't answer my question but he roughly grabbed my black hair, tugging my now vulnerable neck back, this of course hurt my neck but I didn't show it to him, I acted brave to him."I like you doll, that's why good O'l Dannyboy is afraid of me going near you."Due to the way he'd pulled my hair back all I could do was look up at him, I was about to answer before a knock signalled that our time was up. The guard came back into the room and Jerome released my hair. He planted a forced kiss onto my lips, stunning me for a moment."Oh and by the way! I also told Dannyboy that I'm coming to get you when I get out of here!"Jerome yelled as he was dragged out of the room. He was laughing uncontrollably at his announcement. 

I remembered that I had to go and see the new announcement of the new commissioner because that's where Dan, Jim, Leslie and Harvey would be. I began to worry about a number of things. Firstly, Jerome likes me. Secondly Jerome kissed me. Thirdly Jerome was coming to get me once he was out of Arkham. 

I arrived to see Dan talking with Jim and Leslie, they were congratulating Jim on getting his job back."Hey!"I call out acting like I was completely fine and hadn't just been kissed by a psychopath."Hello young lady, your late."Leslie says in a lecturing tone of voice, I liked Leslie, she was nice and I could always count of her if I needed someone to talk to. Dan gave me that look that I'd come to know as the.'I'm scanning you to see if you are going to lie to anyone.' I smiled sweetly at Leslie."Would you rather I hadn't of turned up?"I say and get another mischievous look from Leslie, she probably thought I had a boyfriend or something...which...well I don't know if I do or don't now so. I turn to face Jim with a caring smile before I say."Congratulations Jimbo!"In a giddy voice, he laughs softly at me before saying."Thank you Lauren."The new commissioner gestures Jim and Dan over with a worried expression. 

Me and Leslie watch as they talk and I gulp to myself. Perhaps he's got out...no don't be stupid."You okay?"Leslie asks with a worried expression as she rubs my back softly."Yeah I'm fine..."Dan and Jim come over with grave expressions."We need to get back to the precinct."

Once we were at the precinct, Jim and Dan set up the projector and gathered everyone up.Essen started with."A few hours ago six criminally insane inmates were busted out of Arkham Asylum."Jim then began to speak to add on."Jerome Valeska, eighteen years old. Matricide."The second his name was mentioned my heart was in my mouth and I felt like I was going to pass out. Jim looked to me sympathetically and Dan couldn't even look up at the projector. He got out..."Arnold Dobkins, rapist. Aaron Helzinger, killed his family with his bare hands. Robert Greenwood, ate a dozen women. Richard Sionis, murder of twenty two men. Barbara Kean, killed her parents."Oh god he got out...Jerome Valeska was coming for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like, leave kudos and comments for more!


	3. I told you I was coming for you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend's advice and a cheerleading squad cause more trouble in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this!

Lauren you have got to come and watch us perform."A friend of mine named Abby begged me with a sweet smile on her make up covered face. She had long silky dirty blonde hair that came down to her elbows and sparkling blue eyes. She requesting that I made a appearance at the first show of the college football tournament, although we were both on the same course which was Animal care, Abby had assigned herself to be one of the many college cheerleaders. I'd of done it too but I hated football, plus I've been trying to stay indoors as much as possible over the past few days because Jerome still hadn't been captured and THAT terrified me...yet there was this nagging voice in the back of my mind that wanted him to find me. Which is why me and Abby were currently sat in the front room of mine and Dan's apartment."Maybe I'll make a appearance."I say to Abby who squeals in happiness before jumping at me and pulling me into a tight embrace."Thank you!"She squeals out in happiness before I receive a text from another of my college friends called Chloe. While Abby was flicking through the tv channels I read her text which said."Have you seen the news?"My brows furrow at her text and I quickly look to the tv when Abby had flicked past the news."Abby...go back to the news please."I say in a timid tone of voice, Abby looks at me, noticing that my usual cocky attitude is long gone. Her worry filled features turned to face the tv again before she slowly flicked back to the news."I am here today outside of the Gotham Gazette where the arkham asylum inmates who are now formally known as the maniax have attacked again, throwing several bodies off the top of the Gotham Gazette earlier today."The news reporter announces as she gestures to the dead bodies in the middle of the street. Ably looks to me with a confused expression."Maybe I won't..."I mumble to her about her performance, Abby looks from me to the tv before quickly switching it off again."Are you scared of these maniax? Like you don't even know them, you'll be fine."Abby says in a attempted sympathetic tone. Her blue eyes look me over with a raised brow and a smile."Actually...that's where you're wrong.."I mumble to her with a forced smile, her smile quickly falls before her expression becomes serious."What do you mean?"She says in a calm voice but I can see she's terrified by my confession."I know, Jerome Valeska..."I confess with a scared expression before I continue, not looking at her."I was at the circus when his mother was killed, I met him before her body was discovered and we chatted, got some drinks together...when the body was found I supported him because I thought he was innocent. When he was arrested I wasn't there but he told Dan that he was coming back for me but Dan refused to tell me that. Then I went to visit him in Arkham..."I explain in a frightened tone of voice as I hug my arms to feel some security."You went to visit him?"Abby manages to get out before she clears her throat."Are you crazy?"She blurts out and I laugh softly to myself before dropping my arms slightly."Possibly...I told him what I thought of him when Jerome wouldn't tell me and I tried to storm out, he stopped me and pinned me. He kissed me before he was dragged away. He told me that he was coming for me once he got out of Arkham...that's why I don't want to leave, he's looking for me."I explain to Abby who is still trying to process my information."Look, I'll come to your show but I'm not going to say I didn't warn you."Abby only nods in shock, I don't blame her to her honest.

*Later that day*

"I'm glad you came to me to talk."The raven haired man says to me in a soft voice as he gently pats my hand."Thanks Oswald..Have you ever done something you've regretted yet it feels so right and good doing it at the time?"I ask the former king of gotham who softly laughs before gesturing to himself."Um, hello? Look who you are talking to here?"Oswald teases before picking up his glass of wine."Yeah true...stupid question I guess."I mumble to myself before drinking some of the wine he had given me."I have to go to some stupid football match."I mumble to myself in a grumpy tone as I sip on my wine. Oswald chuckles softly at me before watching the tv which was showing the same report as earlier."See? People like them have no vision, it's chaos for chaos sake."Oswald mumbles into his wine glass. I chuckle to myself before saying."You have to admit, they are being creative with it..."Oswald shows me a warning glance that I just shrug off."Hey, I ain't judging your creativity, I love what you've done, I'm just saying, they have a dramatic aura about them."I explain to Penguin who just simply nods to himself before saying."Perhaps..."

*The next day*

"I can't believe you're letting me be seen here."I mumble to both Abby and Chloe who had also been dragged along by one of her other friends."Oh please, it will be fun..."Abby says and me and Chloe share looks at each other. I couldn't help but glance around curiously, I felt as if we were being watched. Abby was in her cheerleader outfit whereas me and Chloe were dressed as usual, her with her burgundy skinny jeans and blue vest top and me in my black skinny jeans and white vest top with a black hooded over the top.

We all climbed onto the yellow school bus and Abby made us sit right at the back."Any of you guys got yourselves boyfriends yet?"Machaila, a dark brown haired girl asked as she sat with us. Abby started chatting about her new arm candy and I looked at Chloe who was sat in front of me, she turned to glance at me as I mimed a help me!

The bus began to set off driving and all the cheerleaders started to chant whereas both me and Chloe glanced out of the window. My mind was clouded with worried thoughts, yet my stomach was filled with butterflies, was he coming for me? Was he--

The bus swerved and beeped as a red oil truck drove in front of our bus, it immediately snapped me out of my thoughts. The bus ended up blocked off by the oil truck. We soon heard a knock of the bus door before they opened. A few familiar faces climbed onto the bus...it was the maniax. Abby and Chloe looked at me as the charming gingers eyes scanned over everyone, I sunk into my seat with my black hood up, in hope he wouldn't see me and he didn't. The bear of a man with wild hair went around hand cuffing all of the girls as Jerome waved his gun around."What are you going to do?"Abby whispers to me as I stared at Jerome with fear filled eyes."We want you all to know that this was a very difficult decision for us to make. It was between you and a senior citizen party but in the end, youth won the day."Jerome babbles away as he places a gun to a random girls head."Lauren!"Chloe whispers loudly to me, trying to snap me out of it. She'd seen the hose that had been brought onto the bus by a small skinny man. Jeromes eyes darted over to the corner we were huddled in and that's when I thought he'd realized but thankfully he hadn't."Gimme a O!"Jerome yells in a playful tone as he reaches the top of the bus. Nobody responded, vexed, Jerome shot at the roof of the bus in anger."I said give me O."Jerome says in a serious and clearly angered tone of voice. Everyone on the bus other than me, Chloe and Abby answered with "O..."Jerome who was now happy and stood in the center of the bus said."Give me a N."Everyone did as he requested again with N."Give me another O!"Jerome yells playfully again as he reaches the top of the bus and takes the hose."O..."Everyone replies and Jerome grins mischievously before saying."What does that spell? Oh no..."He teases before he starts to spray everyone with Gasoline. Once we were all covered in the liquid, I snapped out of my trace as I heard my friends screaming for help as Jerome showed his lighter. Even though I was handcuffed down, I tried to stand."Jerome!"I screamed as best as I could causing the bear of a man to look at me in confusion. The bear of a man grabbed me by my arms and lifted me as best he could with the restraints before he ripped my hood down and grabbed me by my hair and neck. Jerome who was at the top of the bus tilted his head slightly in curiosity before he came down the bus to look at me."Jerome..."I tried to get out through lack of air from the bear mans grip. Jerome grinned to himself before turning to look at the big man."Let her go greenwood."This greenwood did as he was told and released me from his tight grip, leaving me gasping for air. Jerome uncuffed me and lifted me to my feet with a wide grin, my eyes slowly looked up to meet his blue ones."I told you I was coming for you dollface."He whispers in front of everyone, It was strange how he made me feel, I felt safe with him and I really shouldn't. Tears trailed down my cheeks, Jerome was about to comment before the GCPD turned up. Jerome dragged me off the bus by my forearm just as one of the cops shot at us. Jerome raises his gun to my head and holds me against his body before his gun aims back to the cops which were Jim and Dan."Stand your ground! They can't shoot at the bus!"Jerome yells as he fires at the GCPD.  Jerome whilst using me as a human meat shield, twirled his finger in the air and yelled."Light em up!"before he started to drag me to the truck. I dug my heels in the ground and glared at him."No! I don't want to go with you!"I scream at him as he turned back to glare dangerously at me."You're gonna kill my friends!"I cry as I look at the skinny man who was trying to set the bus on fire."We don't have time for this doll!"Jerome says as he grabs me tightly by the hair and practically throws me at the truck. Jim runs for the bus and Dan runs for me as Jerome pulls me into the truck. Dan grabs my legs but Jerome had a tight grip on my upper body, I was torn, I could go with Jerome or I could go with Dan. If I stayed with Jerome who knows what would happen? If I went with Dan, Jerome wouldn't stop and he'd kill anyone who got in his way. I thrashed my feet about and managed to kick Dan off me, much to Jerome's delight, his hysterical laughter proved that as he dragged me into the truck. 

Dan's POV

I watched as Jerome drove away with my adopted daughter, my heart sank right there and then. She kicked me away, she wanted to be with that psychopath...

Jim came running over out of breath after he'd drove the bus away from the fire and gasoline to save the girls. He looked at the distraught detective and gently tapped my shoulder."We'll get her back."He assures me with a forced smile and a hopeful glimmer in his eyes."She pushed me away, she wanted to be with Jerome."I mutter out to Jim, my voice cracks slightly out of hurt."She probably had a reason to kick you away. Jerome Valeska is reckless, if he's after her, a lot of people will die and she knows that. She's gone with him to save you and her friends."Jim explains his opinion to Me with a thoughtful expression. 

I only knew one thing and that was that I needed to save her from that monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed leave kudos and comments!


	4. Property of Jerome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren's been kidnapped by Jerome, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, been busy! Sorry!

I was blindfolded and handcuffed by the big guy for the journey, my destination and fate was unknown, all I could do now was sit and hope for the best. The ride was bumpy and all I could hear were the laughs of mad men as I looked into darkness.

After a while of traveling the ride came to halt causing my heart rate to go from rapid to frenzy mode as many dark thoughts took control of my mind. A hand suddenly wrapped around my upper arm as I was pulled forward and scooped into someone's arms, my legs kicked rapidly and I punched anything in any direction as I couldn't see a thing."Doll, I strongly advice that you stop that."Jerome's low whispers down my ear as his warm breath tickled my neck, I didn't realise until now how much danger I was truly in. Jerome pushes me forward to my unknown destination until I heard the ding of a elevator."I can't believe you actually brought this girl along..."I hear a voice say that sounded like the big bear of a man from earlier."B-Boss isn't going to be happy..."A almost innocent sounding voice adds on to the other voice."Who cares?"Jerome answers them all with a small chuckle following after.

Another ping and I was being pushed out of what I'm assuming was a elevator and forward."You guys go on ahead. I have something else to take care of..."I could almost picture the maniac grin he was pulling through the blindfold. Jerome started pushing me forward again."It's just us two again dollface, no need to be so shy now."Jerome says as I hear a door close and lock, I continue to refuse to speak to him but start to try and build up my attitude, even though that's what he seems to get a kick out of. My blindfold was removed and my eyes finally made contact with the gingers heavenly blue and green ones, the room was dark and cold, the floor was made of concrete as well as the walls, my eyes were filled with hurt and anger whereas he looked completely dumbfounded on why."Why so serious?"Jerome says before laughing hysterically, his eyes scan me over noticing I'm nowhere near amused by his joke."You are insane. Why am I here? Why couldn't you just kill me like you've done to my friends!"I finally scream at him, shocking him for a glimpse second."Oh...you're mad about that are you baby doll..."Jerome rolls his eyes as though he was lecturing himself on forgetting."Well you'll be happy to know that good 'ol Jimbo and his new bestie which is your adopted daddy that seems to have issues with me, decided to ruin our fun with that.."Jerome explains in his own childish way before he places his knife and gun down on the table. My hands raise to hit him although they were cuffed at the front I could still at least try and give him a slap."Whoa!"Jerome fakes out a shocked gasp and expression as he grabs my hands before grinning at me."Really? Is that the best you can do pumpkin?"Jerome teases out as he pushes me back, causing me to stumble and fall on back on the floor."Not exactly the best move you've done...yet neither was you visiting me at Arkham."Jerome comments as he kneels down beside me."I wish I'd never met you at the circus..."I mutter out and Jerome grabs me by my chin while looking down at me with a dark glare."You don't mean that gorgeous...or maybe you do, either way, I don't really care."Jerome says as he throws my head back down on the floor before standing up and taking his leave, making sure to take the gun and lock the door. I look up and see the knife Jerome had left behind and I couldn't help but smirk to myself.

I was left alone all night to sleep on the cold hard floor, yet I refused to cry, I refused to let him break me, I could get through this on my own, I didn't need comforting nor did I need help. Jerome could do his worst, I didn't care anymore but maybe that's what he liked. I heard the sound of the lock and shortly after the door opened and to my surprise, no Jerome, instead the big bear of a man walked in on his own, I jumped up and immediately went on my defence, I didn't like nor did I trust him."What do you want?"I growl out at him and he chuckles to himself before closing the door behind him."I'm here to have some fun, that ginger kid can't keep his toys to himself. He's got to share with the other kids."Greenwood comments as he walks closer to me with a creepy smile on his lips."Your the cannibal and rapist..."I say remembering back at the GCPD and what Jim had said about the maniax."That's right...Now let's get busy man..."Greenwood growls as he rushes forward towards me.

**Jerome's POV**

Something was missing...I couldn't help but notice that as I looked over the group that sat at the table for breakfast. Five people were sat at the table, six if I counted myself...Barbara, Tabitha, Aaron, Arnold and Theo. Someone's missing...Ah that's it, Greenwood. Theo and Tabitha left the table and I slowly move my eyes to look over Barbara."What?"Barbara says with a heavy sigh as her blue eyes turn to stare at me."Where's crazy hair?"I ask her with a dark glare aimed at her, I didn't trust this whole situation."He headed out towards the panic room thing."Barbara says with a shrug as she stands up."Who cares what he gets up to anyway.."Barbara says unaware of the whole situation. I dived up out of my seat, spooking Barbara a little.

**My POV**

My hands and handcuffs were drenched in blood and the knife lay also soaked in the warm red liquid on the floor. Greenwood was holding his wounds as he tried to make his way to the door which flung open to reveal the ginger maniac and a blonde haired girl dressed in leather carrying a whip."Well, well..."The blonde laughs out and Jerome looks over greenwood on the floor then to me which was when I panicked."I warned him! I told him to stay away from me and he didn't do I--"I try to explain in my panicked state but I was quickly interrupted by Jerome's hysterical laughter."See that greenwood! That's what happens when you touch my things."Jerome growls down at Greenwood as he pulls him out of the room with Barbara while laughing, they then closed the door behind them leaving me in a bloodstained, dark, cold room.

The next morning I woke up strapped to a cold surface, shirtless but lay on my belly. The blonde stood before me with a maniac grin."Don't worry, I took care of you clothes, not that it matters much right now."She says as she heads towards the exit yelling."I'm Barbara by the way."I began to panic once again, why was I here? What was happening...The door from behind me where I couldn't see opened and I impulsively gulped. A cold metallic feeling traced down my spin and I shivered uncontrollably."Hello gorgeous.."A familiar voice whispers down my ear causing me to shiver more."What are you doing Jerome?"I manage to force out and he waves the knife in front of my face."Oh shit...You're going to kill me aren't you? Because of what I did to that rapist creep...Jerome I told you! I warned him and he didn't--"Before I could finish Jerome bursts out laughing."Oh dollface, I'm not going to kill you."He reassures me in his own creepy way."Buuut Greenwood proved something to me and that's that the maniax and everyone else in this damn place can't seem to see that you're mine."Jerome whispers darkly down my ear and I close my eyes in fear, trying to block him out. I hated the thought of being treated like property but going along with it seemed to be the only way to stay alive right now."What are you going to do?"I whisper out to him much to his amusement."Oh I'm going to prove to everyone that you're mine."Jerome growls out and spells out and traces his name on the bare of my back with the tip of his knife."Let's have some fun princess."He growls out before chuckling to himself.

Hours of slow torture and me screaming in this soundproof room, hours of Jerome slowly carving into the bare flesh of my back and covering himself in my blood. Hours of me begging for it all to stop, hours of a seemingly never ending pain, hours of me wishing he'd just kill me there and then until eventually it all got too much and I passed out.

I woke up in a soft bed, in a empty room with my back bandaged up but still aching. There was a drink of some sort of juice on a dark oak bedside cabinet and some biscuits to top it off. Where was I? Did someone save me? Did I die? All these thoughts flew through my mind but I was so tired to stay awake so I ended up drifting off once again.

A few days had passed and I couldn't help but wonder who kept leaving food, snacks, drinks and changing the bandaging. Eventually I pushed myself out of the bed and I moved myself to the mirror and began to unravel my bandaging to observe what he had done, then I saw it. The words."Jerome Valeska's" carved into my lower back. I stumbled slightly in shock only to be caught by some strong arms."I do apologise for Jerome's behaviour. He seems rather possessive of you."A tall dark haired man comments and I quickly shove him off me the moment my eyes meet his."You."I growl out at the sight of Theo Galavan who just smirks at me."My, My I didn't think you'd recognise me after all these years."He comments and neither of us had seen the ginger haired boy spying in the doorway."Of course I remember you. You ruined my life! You had my family killed and now, now you plan to take over Gotham and ruin that too."I scream at him as tears build in my eyes."Oh don't overdramatise. I didn't ruin your life, I freed you."Theo rolls his eyes while swirling a drink of whiskey around his glass that he held."Oh fuc--"Before I could finish Jerome clears his throat to inform everyone of his presence."Ah Jerome..."Theo finally says while gesturing him in the room."Since she's your responsibility, I suggest you show her the ropes and make sure she doesn't cause anymore injuries please."Theo says as he leaves the room, leaving me alone with Jerome.

What had I gotten myself into...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudo's and comments for more!


	5. Breakfast Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greenwood and Lauren really don't mix well do they? Is Jerome starting to become a bad influence on Lauren?

After my meeting with Theo I was taken back to the panic room, of course. Jerome didn't speak a word the whole way there but something about his face told me that he was less than pleased. He pushed me into the panic room rather carelessly and then closed the door behind him. His dark blue eyes slowly turn to meet my fear filled baby blue eyes."Jerome..."I breath out as I take a few steps back and hit a wall which he just towers over me against."You aren't to speak to him...do you understand?"Jerome says while pointing a long pale finger in my face like a teacher ordering a child."I..."I start to talk but he cuts me off and roughly grabs me by my hair."I said do you understand!"He raises his voice slightly at me and I cry out in pain."Yes! I understand Jerome!"Jerome grins down at me and loosens his grip and I roughly push him away from me."Although I don't exactly want to talk to a monster like him, he's killed people!"I express to a amused Jerome who seemed to ignore the fact I'd pushed him away and had a raised brow."So have I remember gorgeous, does that make me a monster?"Jerome says in a bored tone of voice."Yes but you're bearable whereas he's repulsive...plus you've barely killed anyone so you're a baby monster..."I babble away absent mindedly much to Jerome's amusement."How dare he try to buy me back with drinks and biscuits every morning after what he did!"I rant away walking backwards and forwards and Jerome acts fakely insulted for a moment."I think you'll find doll, that I was behind that."He confesses with a light chuckle as he watches me freeze and turn to look at him."You?"I say in a disbelieving tone of voice."The one and only."He teases with a smirk on his pink shaded lips, he didn't expect it but I hugged him, he didn't know what to do, he'd never been hugged before, does he wrap his arms around her or not...he chose to just keep them by his side and when she pulled away he grinned at her before saying."You know Greenwood wants to eat you right?"Which just makes me laugh slightly before gazing down at my feet."I did stab him, I guess he has some sort of reason to feel that way."I joke making Jerome cackle loudly at me before he tugged my arm, pulling me forward as he leans towards my face slowly making my heart race, a little more closer and..."Let's go meet the others!"Jerome announces before dragging me out of the room.

Once at the dining area I saw the blonde from earlier in a black leather outfit with a whip stood next to a dark skinned woman who also wore all leather. Sat at the table was a bandaged bear of a man who glared at me which seemed to quickly vanish when Greenwood saw Jerome's dark glares at him, sat next to Greenwood was a rather large bald man which I assumed was Aaron and across from them was a very skinny guy with extremely long sleeves and wild hair which I guessed was Arnold."Ladies an Gentleman! May I present to you, Miss Lauren!"Jerome announces dramatically as he gestures his arms to me before laughing uncontrollably."Okay Lauren so you have, Barbie and kinky bitch!"He points to Barbara and Tabitha and Barbara gives him a bitch face."Giant baby."He points to Aaron and I just look at him with a disapproving look which he just cackles at."Cannibal who you've already met and took a chunk out of."He points to Greenwood and laughs uncontrollably."And then Schizo."He points to Arnold who looks completely unaware of the whole situation and is more interested in his sleeves. Theo walks in and everyone in the room falls silent due to the tension."Please, take a seat everyone."Theo says gesturing to the breakfast table. Jerome led me to take a seat in which I complied to, I sat in between Jerome and Arnold and across from Greenwood and Aaron. Barbara sat next to Tabi which was at the bottom end of the table and Theo sat across from her at the top end of the table. Aaron, Arnold and Greenwood all worse outfits similar to their Arkham uniforms whereas Jerome worse a silver suit with his hair gelled back. I wore a slightly ripped and blood stained white vest top and blue skinny jeans with my dark hair wore down."What is she doing here still?"Greenwood growled across to Jerome who doesn't even try to bite his tongue."Because, Greenwood. She's mine and she's staying."Theo watches the pair from his seat slightly amused by the display."Well Jerome, she may stay but she will have to be with you at all times. Clearly she seems to unsettle the more, sensitive inmates."Theo comments making Jerome snort slightly to himself."Oh boo hoo..."I say without thinking, making Barbara and Jerome both burst into hysterical laughter."Oh you think you're funny do you sweetheart?"Greenwood comments getting all defensive as he glares across at me."Aw did I hit a nerve?"I tease and all everyone hears is Arnold go."Oooo!"In the corner while Aaron stuffs his face with pancakes."Lets see how funny you are when I'm picking you out of my teeth."Greenwood bites as he raises out of his seat to look at me and I raise up grabbing the kitchen knife and aiming it at me."I wonder how funny it will be to see your blood paint the walls for the second time! I wonder if it contrasts as well with cream as it did with black."I bite back and Jerome watches me with the widest grin possible."Ooo I like her!"Barbara comments from the other side of the table."That's enough...I think you're going to settle in here fine. Jerome if you'd kindly escort her to her room, I think they both need to take a moment. Barbara, Tabi how about you girls pick her out some different clothes."Theo instructs everyone while slowly taking away the knife in my hand.

Jerome leads me to a red and black decorated room, gothic styled. It was his room but we had to share. I'd walked in before Jerome, I wanted to calm myself, since when had I been this violent...I wondered to myself, I went to turn around and slap Jerome for ruining my life without even realising he had but before I could his lips were already on mine and he was already backing me against a wall in a deep and desperate kiss that I couldn't help but melt into, when he finally pulled away from me he was grinning at me like a maniac."Why?"I breath out while keeping my eyes on him and he just chuckled at me before grabbing me by my neck and pinning me, leaving me unable to breath."Remember this and remember this well baby doll. I could kill you without a care in the world, so what if I like you, don't get to comfortable."He says before throwing me carelessly on the floor by my neck and going over to lie on the bed.

And here I thought I was actually making him feel something but he doesn't care about anybody but himself. I needed to escape now before I became someone I didn't want to be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like please leave kudos and comments for more! I'll try and update as much as I can! I write quiet a few Fanfictions.


End file.
